custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Barney 4 Pack: Barney Songs
Barney 4 Pack: Barney Songs is a Barney Home Video which will be released on July 16, 2014. It includes all 4 Barney Songs videos: "Barney Songs", "More Barney Songs, "Barney Songs From the Park" and "Barney Songs 4". Plot Barney Songs Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & Friends television show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. More Barney Songs BJ and Baby Bop help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. Barney Songs From the Park Barney shares all his favorite moments and times in the park. Barney Songs 4 Barney shows the viewers "The Imagination Hangout" where anything can happen if you use your imaginations. Along the way Barney finds things in the main hangout that reminds him of fun times he's had with his friends Song List Barney Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Growing (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #Alphabet Soup! (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Taken from: Room for Everyone) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) #Happy Dancin' (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) #Who Took the Cookies? (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) #Make the Bread (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) #Pumpernickel (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) #The Friendship Song (Taken from: On the Move) #I Like Autumn (Taken from: On the Move) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Taking Turns (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #Scary Stories (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Have a Snack! (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Camera Safari (Taken from: Camera Safari) #Here, Kitty Kitty (Taken from: Camera Safari) #The Marching Song (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #Little Red Caboose (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) #Car Radio Medley: (The Wheels On The Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, & Riding in the Car) (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Up We Go!) #I Love You (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) More Barney Songs #Barney Theme Song #Puttin' On a Show (Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Laugh With Me! (Taken from: A Picture of Health) #I Can See It on Your Face (Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #A Big Parade of Numbers (Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #Hickory Dickory Dock (Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #Wee Willie Winkie (Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #A Camping We Will Go (Taken from: It's Tradition) #S'Mores (Taken from: It's Tradition) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Taken from: A Picture of Health) #London Bridge (Taken from: Easy, Breezy Day!) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Easy, Breezy Day!) #Five Little Butterflies(Taken from: Once a Pond a Time) #Mister Sun (Taken from: All Mixed Up) #Fall Song (Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (Taken from: Going on a Bear Hunt) #Sheep Medley (Taken from: E-I-E-I-O) #Old MacDonald (Taken from: E-I-E-I-O) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Splashin' in the Bath (Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Growing (Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #I Love You (From "A Picture of Health") Barney Songs From the Park #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (Taken from: A Fountain of Fun) #When You Have a Ball (Taken from: Play It Safe!) #Bubbles (Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) #By Myself (Taken from: A Parade of Bikes) #Riding on a Bike (Taken from: A Parade of Bikes) #The Duckies Do (Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) #The Little Bird (Taken from: Stop! Go!) #The Little Turtle (Taken from: This Way In! This Way Out!) #A Big Parade of Costumes (Taken from: Stop! Go!) #The Sharing Hen (Taken from: Sharing Is Caring!) #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Taken from: Play for Exercise!) #Rain, Rain, Go Away (Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #He Waded in the Water (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #Gonna Have A Picnic (Taken from: My Family and Me) #Me and My Family (Taken from: My Family and Me) #I Love You (Taken from: My Family and Me) Barney Songs 4 #Barney Theme Song #The Clapping Song (Taken From: Me and My Family #Mr.Knickerbocker (Taken From: Me and My Family) #5 Senses Song (Taken From: "A Hunt for the Senses") #A Hunting We Will Go (Taken From: Purple Beards Super Dee Duper Truesure hunt) #The Barney Bag (Taken From Counting the Way to the Numbers Carnival) #Raise the Flags (Taken From: Fun Around the World) #Books are Fun (Taken From: Books are Fun! Special Friend" Version) #Make the Bread (Taken From: What can I Be?) #You Might Like Something New (Taken From: What if You Could Try New Things?) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken From: Counting the Way to the Numbers Carnivel) #Growing (Taken From: A Colorful Garden) #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) (Taken From: We're on the Way to the Farm) #Boom Boom Ain't it Great to be Crazy (Taken From: Spring Cleaning Time) #My Familys Just Right for Me (Taken From: Me and My Family) #Everyone is Special (Taken From: What if You Could Try New Things?) #I Love You (Taken From: Rain Go Away) Trivia *Unlike the 2006 DVD release of "Barney Songs" this version includes the whole original video. *This DVD keeps everything (except for "Barney Songs 4") in it's original "4:3" format. *The Bonus features on the original DVDs are kept. Category:Barney Videos Category:Video Boxsets Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book